Mysteries & Murders
by hogwartsstories
Summary: Elsa Summers is scared out of her mind. Why? Because all she knows is this: Someone has murdered her sister. The scary thing is-she doesn't know who murdered her beloved innocent sister. Join Elsa Summers, Aster Bunnymund, Jack Frost, and Hiccup H as they struggle to uncover the mystery of the death of Anna Summers. Story idea is requested and thought out by DisneyComicBookFan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I've decided to write a Disney & Dream Works Spy Jelsa Fanfic. May contain other ships! A big shout out to DisneyComicBookFan for giving me the idea and story plot! Honestly, she deserves a lot of credit for this fanfic (We at first decided to do a collab but changed our minds & she said I could own he story). So hope you enjoy, please don't hesitate to PM me your ideas I have some in mind so please don't be disappointed your idea may not be included in this story but I will try to include the ideas you guys PM me/ review. ****(FYI, updating won't be very consistent.)**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Disney and Dream Works-but that would put too much power in my hands**

**Anna's POV**

Yawning I stretched in annoyance as a loud beeping sound awakened me. It was a red alert from Manny, the head of the agency.

"Agent Summers, we've got a red alert from the LaBouff mansion," Manny informed me. Pulling on a sock, I didn't reply. "AGENT SUMMERS?"

"Alright, alright, just let me put some clothes on!" I snapped at him. Sometimes I just hate the morning wakeup calls from Manny. Secretly I just wished to wake up to birds chirping and a plate of pancakes. No. C_hocolate _pancakes.

"AGENT SUMMERS DO YOU READ ME? WELL ARE YOU COMING?" He yelled in annoyance making me sigh in exasperation.

"Give me a second!" I grabbed my lute full of weapons and stormed out the room.

Manny started talking again. Well, annoying instead of talking. "Elsa and Bunny are waiting for you in the CX100T."

"Can't we just call it the convertible?" I complained. Manny and I don't get along very well. He's so uptight and bossy all the time! Manny also calls me lazy and that I eat like a pig. So obviously he's the jerk. Manny sighed.

"Just get in the car," He ordered. Rolling my eyes I jumped into the car next to Bunny.

"What took you so long?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow. I swear sometimes she's annoying as Manny. Maybe because she's one of his favourites since she's so "perfect". And no, I'm not jealous.

"I was busy," I answered. Bunny grumbled something about not getting his coffee and I rolled my eyes. Elsa stepped on the gas and we drove to the LaBouff mansion. Yawning again I frowned.

"So what's the red alert?" I asked curiously.

"The LaBouff mansion got broken into. Somebody stole the LaBouff diamond," Bunny reported grimly.

"Any suspects yet?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We're not very sure yet but Intel tells us that Norman Pitch Black is one of our leads," Elsa responded parking behind a police car. Getting out of the car I nodded and we walked towards Charlotte and Mr. LaBouff.

"… And then it was gone!" Mr. LaBouff said his brow furrowing.

"You guys go on ahead and check it out I'm going to stay here with the LaBouff family," Elsa told us stopping beside Charlotte-whose mascara was running. Bunny nodded and opened the door. Hesitating, I finally walk in and walk towards Bunny-who is now examining a fingerprint on the LaBouff diamond's glass case.

"Hmm looks like a ridge with an ulnar loop," Bunny looked up at me, frowning.

"Does it match with Norman's?" I asked him.

"Maybe I'm not sure we have to scan Norman's finger if we want to examine it," Bunny answered. "I'll pull up the file once we reach headquarters," He added. I sighed with exasperation. Sometimes I wished Manny would give us a day off. No. _A month_.

I decided to investigate the next room while Bunny examined the diamond case. Pausing, I frowned. There was… blood coated on the door knob. Widening my eyes, I called Bunny over. "Bunny you might want to take a look at this," I said signalling for him to come over. Sighing, he walked over to the dining room door and his mouth slightly fell open. Slipping on his plastic gloves he turned the door knob. The door didn't budge and I frowned.

"It must be locked," Bunny stated the obvious. I smirked. Taking a bobby pin from my pocket, I started picking the lock.

The tall Australian taps his foot on the floor. "Sure, do that instead of asking for the keys." I groaned and glared at my colleague.

"Not today Bunny!" Exasperated, I threw my hands in the air. He rolled his eyes. I turned my hair pin sideways and there was a loud click. The door swung open and I gasped. A woman was lying on the ground, surrounded with a pool of blood. Bunny stayed silent at this and reached for his walkie talkie.

"Elsa you better come check this out, we're in the dining room," Bunny said taking a step closer to the body.

"Wait… she looks familiar," I realized widening my eyes.

"She's Charlotte's mother," Bunny responded recognizing the same complexion that Charlotte shared with her mother.

"What is it?" Elsa had found her way to the dining room and probably had no idea what we had found. A sudden gasp meant that she had realized what we were examining.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from the other side of the room. Turning my head I raised an eyebrow. Another one of Manny's favourites. Jackson Overland Frost- one of my co-workers.

"Isn't it obvious? There's a criminal on the loose. He has the LaBouff diamond, and he has committed a murder," I answered annoyed by the interruption.

"Uh okay then feisty pants," He rolls his eyes and shuffles towards us. Bunny starts muttering into his walkie talkie, something about calling in CSI.

"Hey guys look at this," Elsa widened her eyes and starts slapping on some latex blue gloves. Picking up a blood coated blade she wrinkles her nose and drops it in a plastic bag.

"Can anyone identify what type of knife it is?" Jack questioned.

"Hey isn't that the same logo as the local French restaurant?" I asked recalling the picture.

"Not sure, we'll have to go and investigate," He pondered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh brother this is going to be fun," I said sarcastically.

**Sorry had to end it there! Do you like it? Do you want me to continue? R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so yay I'm continuing! YAAAAAAAAAAY (Sorry ranting there), Uh so anyways here's the second chapter! **

**Author's note to Angela or everyone:**

**I swear to god I DID NOT use a guest account to pretend as you honestly… Plus please point out to me what's wrong with my story that doesn't ah let's just say "reach your expectations"? I'm just asking… It's not anything like a challenge just want to improve my writing. There could be another person named Angela; who knows? By the way just asking what's wrong with a happy face (Personally I like doing happy faces :) ), By the way PLEASE tell me my grammar mistakes (Honestly, sometimes to be a good writer people tell me that (sometimes) you need to break the rules of grammar; but I'm not sure about that…) Please I need a beta?! Someone?! Explanation of some things in the first chapter: MOST OF THIS STUFF IS THE IDEA OF DISNEYCOMICBOOKFAN SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE POLITE ABOUT IT! (She gave me the idea of the story and plot, etc.,) SOME OF IT ISN'T MY WORK/ WRITING AND YOU MAY THINK THIS IS COPYRIGHT BUT I GOT HER PERMISSION SO PLEASE BE POLITE!**

**-H.S**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! **

**Chapter 2**

**Elsa's POV**

I wasn't so pleased with Anna's attitude about being a spy. It was a wonderful opportunity and a great honour! If only she could understand how important this job was. Regaining my focus, I pushed open the restaurant doors of the _Le Espoir Restaurant_ and travelled over to the back of the room. The customers turned their heads and looked at us. Wisely we had chosen to wear casual clothes instead of our uniforms. Secretly I had chosen to wear bullet proof clothes and mostly covered up my body. Anna, Jack, and I headed towards a table for four and sat down.

"Remember, it's only safe to enter the head office when Bunny gives us his signal," I reminded pretending to look busy with my restaurant menu. Anna nodded and does the same. Jack immediately orders a cappuccino and I raise an eyebrow. I had never seen Jack touch a single cup of coffee. I sigh and order a cup of green tea. I've discovered tea seems to calm my nerves. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bunny dressed up in his trench coat and gestures for us to come over.

"Guys follow me; Bunny's ready," I said taking my tea with me for the road. Jack grabs his cappuccino and Anna reaches for her bag. Walking calmly over to my co-worker I nod at him. We head towards the back office of the head chef and I hesitate before turning the door knob. I turn the knob and it swings open. The room is pitch black except for two small piercing orbs. The lights suddenly, turn on and we gaze at a smiling man. At first he just stares at us with his wide smile and Anna and I exchange looks.

"Hello welcome to _Le Espoir Restaurant!_" He greeted us. "I've been expecting you," He said politely.

"What do you mean you've been expecting us?" Jack asked sharply.

"Never mind that, let's get you some coffee!" He waved off the question like it was nothing. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes and he nodded.

"Sorry _sir_, but I don't drink coffee," Jack answered.

"Cookies perhaps?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yea sure I'll have one," Anna obliged. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugs.

**Anna's POV**

Honestly what harm could a cookie do? I swear Elsa's so annoying sometimes and overprotective. Sometimes I guess it is okay that she looks out for me… secretly I just wished she would stop treating me like a little kid and protecting me like I was helpless. I reached for my chocolate chip cookie that the man got for me, took a bite, and hid it in my white bag. You never know when you need a snack on an investigation! Bunny suddenly slams his fist on the surface of the desk which sends it vibrating.

"Enough jokes Skinner, where's the diamond!" He hissed. Skinner cackled with a malicious smile.

"Oh, so you want to play the blame game now do we?" He asked. Bunny narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going to punch the guy with his fist.

"You're not going to catch me that easily," He cackled. Pressing a hidden button on his chair the room turned pitch black and some shuffling was heard. Bunny started to lose his temper and ran around looking for the short guy. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness hit me and I felt a bit light-headed. Fighting to keep consciousness, I lost control and dropped into unconsciousness.

**Elsa's POV**

I was so glad I had worn something that protected me; I would have been injured by the crazy chef! Since the lights were turned off I had no absolute sense of direction or the knowledge that Anna was alright. Using my ice powers, I created a source of light for myself. Frowning I realized the room's features weren't the same! Somehow, Skinner had seemed to change the entire room into a lifeless jail. I gazed at the nearby cages and saw faces. Lifeless grey faces with black piercing eyes. _Skinner's prisoners, _I thought. Turning direction I saw my sister's body lying on the ground. I gasped.

"Anna? Anna! Anna wake up! Are you alright?" I whispered. Making my snow magic die down, I use my hands to make some sound near her ears and try to wake her up. No response. I widened my eyes. _The cookie, _I thought. A sudden groan echoes across the room and I turn towards the sound. I see a familiar set of mischievous blue eyes and know immediately who it is.

"Jack? Are you alright?" I asked travelling towards him, making another light source out of my powers.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened? Why's Anna not moving or talking? That's very abnormal," He noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Skinny made Anna eat a cookie full of _sleeping medicine_ which made her faint," I explained to him. **(A/N: Sorry… Couldn't think of anything else and it may sound lame but sorry; ran out of ideas)**

"Yes; no more annoying gossip from her forever!" Jack said very immaturely.

"Well she'll wake up eventually," I answered annoyed.

"So, what happened to you anyways?" I questioned helping him get up.

"Let's just keep that a secret; don't want to ruin my reputation," He responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh brother," I muttered.

"Let's find Bunny and get out of here," I muttered.

"Doesn't it weird you out that he has all these prisoners?" Jack asked quietly. I didn't answer and kept walking towards a silent Bunny.

"Bunny come on; we need to get out of here," I uttered. Bunny nodded silently and got up.

"Jack you should carry Anna's body; we don't want to leave her behind," I ordered.

"Oh come on! She's so heavy why do I have to carry her?" He complained.

"Just do it!" I snapped. Picking up my sister's body, Jack lagged behind and I stopped in front of a dead end where the door should have been. Concentrating, I use my will to blast the whole wall down with my ice magic. Shards of magical ice blast all at once sending the wall to disintegrate. Jogging outside we exit the building but we don't find Skinner. I sighed.

"I guess we should report back to Manny," I suggested. Bunny grunts and Jack just nods.

**Back at DisneyWorksSKGHQ…**

**Anna's POV**

Unfortunately I woke up just in time for Manny's angry lecture. Whooped Dee Do am I right?

"You lost him?!" Manny shouted when we explained the whole story.

"Yes sir, but we won't let it happen again!" Jack defended nervously.

"Yes you won't because I'm not letting you continue this mission," Manny answered.

"But sir-

"NO BUTS ABOUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He snapped.

"You didn't try hard enough; And I thought you were my best team! You let a psychopath escape, you let him attack you off guard, and I am most disappointed with you Agent Summers!" Manny barked.

"Me? Why me? I didn't know that he was going to attack us-

"THERE ARE NO EXCUSES! YOU ACCEPTED A POISONED COOKIE AND LET SKINNER GET AWAY! YOU ARE AN UNACCEPTABLE EXCUSE FOR A SPY!" He interrupted. I looked at him in horror and narrowed my eyes.

"WELL IT WASN'T MY FAULT; WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE WHO GET'S BLAMED! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR PIECE CRAPPY AGENCY I QUITE!" I screamed at him and stormed out of the room.

Sometimes I wished I could get away from it all. I just wished that I wasn't treated like a piece of scum bag!

**Well you like it? Don't really like it? I don't know how well I wrote this chapter because to me it seems a bit bad but I'll improve maybe next chapter. FYI: Next chapter I'm handing out virtual food!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I might as well update again :P it snowed again thanks to someone :coughs: Jack.  
>Jack: Hey! Me: Any ways, enough of my complaining, time for food and shout outs! The food today will be potatoes (cause it can be)! Potatoes to: OoPoPcAnDy, Guest (No, this is a Jelsa fanfic), DesertSnowQueen, Talia (Yea sorry I made him a jerk the last chapter), Guest, Reddit (He just doesn't like her because he thinks Anna's annoying, eats like a pig, etc.), and finally ElsaTheSnowQueen2 (Thanks)! <strong>

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned all these movie characters and settings, but unfortunately I don't! **

**Chapter 3**

**Elsa's POV**

I am lost in thought as Jack drives me home in his silver Mercedes. None of this should have happened! Anna shouldn't have quite the Disney Works Agency*, neither she should have yelled at Manny so much. Then again, Manny was being an annoying know-it-all to Anna. I flinched as I realized I sometimes acted like Manny… a lot. I sighed in exasperation as I tried to decide to talk to Anna or not once I got home.

"You okay Snowflake?" Jack asked looking back at me through his car mirror that was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the front car window.

I rolled my eyes. Jack seems to pick me a nickname almost every minute we're together. Usually it's either: Snow Queen or Ice Maiden, but Snowflake's a new one.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I don't feel like talking after what happened at HQ.

"Sorry… I guess I'm just a bit tense after the Manny and Anna incident," I apologized after looking at Jack's hurt face.

"Oh come on! Relax; it's going to be alright. Soon, Anna and Manny will be okay with each other as if nothing happened! In fact, they might be hugging each other like a bunch of teddy bears," He assured me. I doubted that would EVER happen. I have made my decision and I will talk to Anna when I arrived to our million dollar mansion. Thinking of what I would say to Anna, Jack pulls over to the giant empty parking space in front of the mansion Anna and I live in. I nodded my thanks as I get out and he just smirks at me slyly.

"Call me if anything new happens," He said, starting the car engine again. I nodded again and secretly thought that he might have just said that for an excuse for me to call him. I watch the outline of his car as it disappears into the shadows of the evening.

I stare at our mansion and study its features closely. Anna and I had hired professionals to make this complicated masterpiece. Fortunately, due to our jobs at the agency, we had enough money to afford it. Anna and I agreed to make the manor a mix of green, blue, and white colours. The roof was made out of dark blue tiling. The paint was fading away due to time and elements but it still looked vibrant. The rest of the house was made out of strong sturdy wood painted with a mix of green, blue, and white paint. The green covered the entire part of the manor-except the roof of course- and there was white snowflakes decorated everywhere! Finally deciding to move, I heave out of a sigh as I feel a small raindrop the size of a penny drop on my nose. I hurried inside our comfortable house, trying to beat the rain before it soaked my warm blue jacket. Closing the green mahogany door, I start to take off my boots and toss them gently on the boot rack.

"Anna?" I called, taking off my jacket. No response. I walk into the kitchen and turn on the lights. There's a plate of chocolate chip cookies with enormous bites taken out of them. I rolled my eyes.

Typical Anna-She always ate chocolate when she was sad or nervous. Taking a small chunk of a cookie that wasn't completely chomped off; I head upstairs to Anna's room. I paused when I listened for any loud noises inside Anna's room. It's quiet. I decided I should talk to her in the morning and let her "cool down" from the situation. Finishing my decent piece of my cookie, I shuffle towards my room which is further down the hall located beside my study. Once I get inside, I flick on the light switch and change into comfortable clothes- A warm long-sleeved Disney sweater and some long grey sweatpants. Closing the door gently, I flick off the lights and pull my window curtains to the middle. I pause before I completely cover the whole window and study all the raindrops that have fallen out on the streets. The raindrops rapidly fellon the ground and street, making the scenery outside beautiful and damp. The rain keeps making loud sounds outside, _plit plat platter. _Finally closing the curtains, I hop into my four poster bed and pull up the covers. The last thought I have before I drift off to sleep is hoping that tomorrow would be a better day than today.

**Several hours later…**

A slam of a door downstairs interrupts my peaceful slumber and sends confusion through my mind. Why would Anna be up this late? I reminded myself that Anna didn't like waking up AT ALL in the middle of the night and didn't even have the energy to get out of bed and immediately realized it must've been either an intruder or our nice housekeeper Gerda. Gerda usually left or entered the house in the middle of the night after spending a long day of cleaning and dusting our mansion and got plenty of money from our father that visited once a month. I frowned. Gerda had left already at eight after I arrived at eight thirty… I widened my eyes. I swiftly walk quietly to Anna's room and turn open the door.

"Anna! We got an intruder outside and-

Something stops me from talking another word of panic. Anna isn't here nor a living soul. Her green bed covers are soaked with a dark red liquid-blood. There's a small dagger on the ground with a disturbingly large stain of blood on the tip and there are puddles of the substance on the floor. I don't say another word and faint on the tan carpet covering the cold floor.

**:Dramatic drumroll: What will happen next? Sorry for the cliff-hanger right there :) mwahahaha, I'm evil XD! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. It's chilly right now here and it was my birthday last week (November 21****st****). Any ways, I guess I have been lazy to update and sorry about that. I promise I will update sooner (if I can). Well shout outs to: ElsaTheSnowQueen2, OoPoPcAnDy, and DesertSnowQueen. A/N: Please I would rather for you to not try and spoil the story and ruin it for everyone, but I would encourage private predictions! Oh yea I almost forgot-the food for today is red velvet cake (I had it for my birthday and it was delicious!). **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, OR ANY OTHER THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO ME IN THIS FANFIC!**

**Chapter 4**

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up in a warm room to the sound of voices. My eyes flutter open as I examine my surroundings. Right now I'm sitting in a black leather chair which is facing a giant rectangular shaped table that is a cream white. There are several chairs next to me and across from me and that's when I realized that I was in the top secret room located in our mansion underground. But what was I doing here? Suddenly, I realized that I was woken up because of voices…. But where were the people whom had spoken? I scan the area and hear two male voices outside. Panicking, I press a button on my bracelet **(A/N: It's the same bracelet she has in my other Jelsa fanfiction: Snowflakes are Falling-A Camp Half-blood Jelsa Fanfic) **and I immediately turn invisible with it. I watch from a safe distance who enters the room and to my relief, it is Jack and Bunnymund.

"Hey where's Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Possibly the washroom." Bunny replied, pointing at the room's bathroom that was closed right now for some reason.

I frowned. What were they doing here? Taking all my will power, I tried to remember the last thing I did before I had woken up.

With a sudden realization, I gasped in fear as it all came back to me- Anna's bloodstained bed, me fainting in her room. But how did Jack and Bunnymund-who are now sitting down and looking at the security cameras drinking coffee- get here and how did they get to me? Jack spun around in his chair after I gasped and left his concentration on looking at the security camera footage.

"Bunny did you here that?" My colleague asked.

"Not that I reckon." The Australian said sipping his coffee.

Jack stared at the exact spot I was standing and I felt as if I was melting. Seeing no use in being invisible anymore, I creep up behind the two, turn off my invisibility mode on my bracelet, and scared them by tapping them on the shoulders while saying a small "boo". Jack almost whipped me with his cup of coffee and I smirked in amusement. Bunnymund didn't seem fazed and casually greeted me. After that, there was a long silence between the three of us and you could've heard a pin drop.

"So Jack, care to explain to me why you guys are here and I'm here? And why are you both examining our security footage?" I asked calmly while breaking the silence.

**Jack's POV**

Oh man. Once that question hit me, I didn't know what to say to her. All I knew was that: Her sister was probably murdered and the creep who killed her took her body, Elsa had fainted on the scene and later I had to carry her downstairs, and also I needed anything but another mystery to solve.

"Uh, Bunny, care to tell the young lady what happened and how we got here?" I asked uncertainly. My friend took a long loud sip of his coffee in a Christmas mug. I hated that it was almost Christmas and we had to solve several crimes and we couldn't spend time with our families…. Not that I had one any ways.

"Bunny!" I snapped as my colleague continued to take long and annoying sips from his mug of steaming coffee.

"Fine, if you insist on me giving her the full ruddy story," He finally agreed while putting down his beverage.

"Well, you fainted after you went into Anna's bedroom in the middle of the night is what I'm assuming, and several hours later Jack and I got worried since you guys didn't show up at work yet." He started. Elsa nodded. She was a good listener.

"So, Jack decided that something happened and drove to your house in his Mercedes looking all like a hero and thought you would-

"Bunny get to the point!" I snapped. I honestly just wanted him to leave out the embarrassing parts.

"Fine fine fine." He grumbled.

"So he found you lying on the floor after he saw Anna's… bed and called me over to come take a look." The Australian continued and paused before he said anything traumatizing.

"So once I arrived, Jack and I thought we could figure out who did it by looking at your security cameras."

"But how did you get in? You need either Anna's or my security card!" Elsa asked confused. I smirked and Bunny did a nervous laugh.

"We kind of actually broke in," I smirked. The platinum blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Jack stick to the truth!" Now it was time for Bunny to snap at me.

"We actually got your card out of your purse." Bunny explained nervously. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"So you snooped around in my belongings." The platinum blonde's delicate blue eyes were serious now.

"Well actually Bunny did," I told her, actually telling the truth and making myself look good in the situation.

Elsa glared at Bunny and the Australian stared daggers at me for blowing his cover.

"But that's not important right now; we need to finish scanning over the security footage to find a clue or something," I quickly said.

Elsa seemed to calm down at this and nodded in agreement. Bunny did too-anything to get that topic down. I pressed a button and typed in a message and the security footage showed a tall muscular person wearing all black with a mask on and was carrying Anna into his car! We all gasped at this and watched as the criminal drove away in his brown Honda and for some strange reason there was a reindeer head stuck on top of the car. I frowned. Bunny slammed his fist on the slow motion button and we watched the whole thing in slow motion again. I hit the pause button when we saw the car drive away on the screen. I wrote down on a notepad what the driver license plate said as Bunny pressed the command for the inside security cameras. My colleague frowned and so did Elsa. I looked up and saw that the screen was completely grey and it was as if someone wrapped a piece of gray fuzzy fabric all over the screen.

"Someone must have broken it," I said the obvious.

"Well this day just gets better and better," Elsa muttered under her breath.

Well all we knew was that Anna was dead and some dude with a weird stuffed reindeer head on his car hood had committed the murder.

**DUN DUN DUN WELL SORRY I HAVE TO LEAVE IT OFF HERE BYE! OH ALSO CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS?!**


End file.
